


The Tragic Story of Child Actor Anders

by GoatBazaarofFics



Series: No Lights [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anders (Dragon Age) has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Celebrity Crush, Documentaries, Modern Thedas, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, one-sided anders/fenris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBazaarofFics/pseuds/GoatBazaarofFics
Summary: “For over a decade, Viktor ‘Anders’ Bergman had been a household name” she says. “From seven movies, to starring in his own drama at the tender age of twelve, Anders was well loved by the viewers at home and they people he met. On the third of Kingsway, marks the tenth anniversary of his disappearance. He left a hole in the lives of his family, friends, and fans. Many wondered what drove the sixteen-year-old actor to run away at the start of his already impressive career. I am Madame de Fer; join me as we take a look at the tragic life of Anders and answer the why.”Fenris watches a documentary about a child actor.





	The Tragic Story of Child Actor Anders

Today is Fenris’s day off. Light workout. No band practice. No shift at the bar. No ‘we need brother-sister bonding time according to my Keeper’ from his sister. He will do nothing, but sit down on his comfy couch and watch Netflix on his tablet. 

Today will be relaxing and easy.

Forty-five minutes later, he's laying upside down. Head off the edge of the couch cushion, eyes lazily glued to screen. 

He started an episode of a show starring a pretty elven woman. He stopped mid way through once he noticed the writers were glorifying an unhealthy relationship between her and the Magister she worked for. It reminded him far too much of his mother and his step-father, Danarius. 

Fenris passes on the movie, “The Champion” without hesitation. Despite being his best friend’s cousin, he doesn’t care for for Solona Amell's over dramatic acting. Nor does he appreciate the revisionist history lesson about the mage revolution in the Dragon Age. Every document about The Champion of Kirkwall pointed to man in a loving relationship with male elf. Not that he liked the love interest. He didn’t care if the man was an elf. He was a brooding dick with stick up his ass. Especially after he encouraged his ‘girlfriend’ to kill the hot, blonde guy; the only character Ferris liked and rooted for. 

He scanned through the kid section. Animated movies about helpful spirits and magical godmothers and young ladies getting their Prince Charmings. Varania watched the genre too much when they children for him to consider them a viable option. His finger hesitates over an old cartoon about the Fifth Blight, but decides not to watch it. He doesn’t want to get the catchy theme song stuck in his head for the rest of the month. 

~~ Too late . ~~

Humming the tune, he goes back to the homepage and syphers through the ‘What’s New Section’ when he a title catches his eye. “The Tragic Story of Child Actor Anders.” Ferris twists himself to sitting upward.

He hasn’t heard about the missing child actor in years. The poor kid disappeared when he was sixteen while Ferris had been seventeen. He glances to his DVD selection next to his large screen tv. Out of pure nostalgia, he bought all five movies Anders played a part and three seasons of his TV show three years ago at a bargain bin. 

He grew up watching Anders, enamored by his bubbly personality and cheerful disposition. When he was old enough, Anders had been the first boy he found attractive. His cheeks grow warm with embarrassment as the memory of his terrible self-insert fanfiction come to mind. 

Anders had been a big part of Fenris’s life. When he ran away from home had been an international news story. He recalls his family watching Tevinter Today in Danarius’s kitchen while they eat breakfast. Followed by Danarius hitting Varania for not eating quick enough. 

The actor decision to flee his life, helped solidified his. He would still be in Tevinter under Danarius’s thumb if he didn’t get the courage to do so. 

With his mind made up, Fenris clicks play.

———

Soft piano music plays over a black screen. It was one of those songs hand crafted to induce heartache and nostalgia, the kind more suited for commercials about sad Mabari hounds. Five notes in a woman’s voice speaks over the melancholy notes. 

“He was Ferelden’s sweetheart.” The screen fades to reveal an elderly woman, revealing the easily recognizable famous actress, Wynne. She sits in a dark room in studio. The spotlight beaming down on her is soft and warm, illuminating her gray hair. She wears a sad smile while she recalls Anders. “He was charming, caring, sincere. And funny. He loved to make people laugh.”

“I never met a child like him,” the screen cuts to Ser Irving, a movie star with just as an impressive filmography as Wynne. Grim faced, the old actor takes a deep sigh and adjust in his seat, resting his arm on the back. “He offered a helping hand to anyone who needed it.” His lips twitched upward, “why the first time his magic manifested was to heal a crew member’s broken toe.”

The screen slow shifts from the studio to outside. The sky was clear blue and bright. Leaning against a stone fence was a red-headed elf, his sun glasses gleam in the sunlight. His hair is cropped military style. His Warden pilot suit is half off, revealing well toned arms, his dog tags, and white wife-beater. With a snap of his fingers producing a small flame to light his cigarette. He takes a long drag. 

“What can I say about Anders that hasn’t been said before? He was my brother,” the Warden says. “He was my brother, and the business killed him.”

The screen fades once more to the dark lit studio. A woman, poised and graceful, struts into the camera’s view; her heels clicking. She wore a cream-colored tank top tuck into a black pencil skirt. The color contrasts against her deep brown skin. Her head is shaved, and her earrings dangle, brushing against her bare shoulders.

“For over a decade, Viktor ‘Anders’ Bergman had been a household name” she says. “From seven movies, to starring in his own drama at the tender age of twelve, Anders was well loved by the viewers at home and they people he met. On the third of Kingsway, marks the tenth anniversary of his disappearance. He left a hole in the lives of his family, friends, and fans. Many wondered what drove the sixteen-year-old actor to run away at the start of his already impressive career." The woman pauses, and flashes a welcoming smile, "I am Madame de Fer; join me as we take a look at the tragic life of Anders and answer the why.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to a bigger story. This is will be a slow to update, and it might be a bit unconventional in terms of writing.


End file.
